


Listening to the Universe

by Vahildr



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, F/M, Hux wants to promote peace by marrying the scavenger, I'm sorry my chapters are so short T.T, Marriage Proposal, birthday fic for my good friend Sparky, this should be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In order for the Galaxy to be at peace, there must also be some amount of peace between us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For her birthday, a wonderful friend asked for a fic where Hux marries Rey, and she tries to kill him. Idk if that'll happen yet, but for Sparky, I'll try ^^

"In order for the Galaxy to be at peace, there must also be some amount of peace between us."

The Emperor's voice rang out across the conference room, standing tall, an unmoving pillar, dressed in immaculate white, trimmed in bright red and unblemished gold. Armitage Brendol Elan Hux, the first of his name, often called Starburner, though never to his face, the man who rose from nothing to everything, was confidant. 

Behind him, his Hound, his Knight, Kylo Ren, the _Jedi Killer_ , lurked, a shadowed, looming man, eyes flickering, but never landing for very long on the trio seated across from them. 

"It is for this reason that we have called you here today."

The Resistance envoy was silent. General Leia Organa-Solo sat in the middle, the epitome of beauty, and grace, and poise. She sat back straight, hands folded gracefully as she regarded the Emperor before her.

Luke Skywalker, her twin, thought missing for so long, and now, as the war raged on, he had returned, at the insistence of the Jedi, Rey, who was the remaining member of the trio. Where Luke wore the hooded grey of the New Jedi Order, Rey was dressed in cloth the color of sand. Both stood behind the General, hands held loosely behind them, lightsaber hilts dangling from their belts (silver, bright and gleaming, for Master Luke, and black for his apprentice). 

"There are many ways to accomplish this peace," the Emperor continued. "But I find that the best way, the most binding pact, to be through marriage."

There was a pause, and pale, green-blue gaze flickered, for just a beat, to linger on the young woman standing behind his enemy.

"I propose a formal treaty, a marriage, between The First Order and The Resistance, in the form of your Jedi, Rey, and myself."

There was a moment of nothing, then two, and the General stood, every ounce the princess she used to be, and nodded, taking the steps forward, to stand before the emperor, a head shorter than both him, and his Knight, who had remained silent throughout the exchange.

"If it will rid us of this war, then so be it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was a storm: flashing eyes, sharp movements, and _anger_ , as she closed the distance between her and Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 3 1/2 chapters written. So you'll get three of them tonight and hopefully the 4th tomorrow o.o

The silence that came after the General's decision was palpable, broken only by the strangled growl of Rey herself, stumbling as she took a step forwards. Luke shifted, reaching for her, to hold her back, but she slipped through his fingers. 

Rey was a storm: flashing eyes, sharp movements, and _anger_ , as she closed the distance between her and Hux. 

"You can't do this," her voice was harsh. "Leia, I just got my freedom.. You can't take that from me."

The General didn't turn, didn't say a word, and the Emperor, tilted his head, taking her in. She was stunning, even in her anger, he noticed. He glanced to the side, watching Ren, though the man's mask hid any and all expression he might have. 

"You will want for nothing," the emperor clarified, turning his attentions back to her. "The finest clothing, whatever you desire, protection, power, everything that comes with being the Emperor's wife. I can even help you find your family."

He paused, gaze softening ever-so-slightly as he watched her. "Not that you have much choice in the matter, my dear."

Rey turned to Luke, searching, pleading. "Master.. I can't... There's so much mor-"

"I can train her."

For the first time, Kylo spoke up, his voice mechanical through the modulator in the helmet he wore. Luke's head snapped towards his nephew, and before the aging Jedi could respond, the Knight took a step towards them. 

"I remember your teachings, Uncle-" there was a hint of hesitation at the title, "-Unless she wishes to know the ways of the Dark Side, I will teach her only the basics."

Rey blinked, and Luke seemed to find his voice. "If the Emperor will allow me to check my Apprentice's progress, once a month?" 

He glanced towards the red-haired man, who frowned, lips a thin line as he listened.

There was a pause, and after a time, he nodded slowly.

The rest of the night was a blur, for both the Emperor and his intended bride, Hux's mind swirling with the pleased air of a cat teasing a mouse as Rey found herself reeling in a mixture of shock and anger at her new title.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst planning for her nearing wedding, Rey found herself in the company of the Emperor's trusted General, Greta Phasma.

Amidst planning for her nearing wedding, Rey found herself in the company of the Emperor's trusted General, Greta Phasma. The chrome-plated stormtrooper accompanied her, offering a friendly face among the rest, when both the Kylo and Armitage were busy with their own agendas. 

She had shown her face to the Jedi, offering companionship, a sparring partner, and much more. 

It was with her that Rey was measured for a gown, among other clothes, one the Emperor had commissioned for her alone. She wouldn't see the dress, not until they arrived on Naboo, though the seamstress assured her that it would be dazzling. 

The woman always seemed to know when the poking and prodding of the seamstresses got to be too much for the soon-to-be-Empress, and she would wave them off, the women scattering like bugs, and they'd leave the rest for another time, escaping to the training rooms, or the library, or the greenhouses. 

Rey was thankful: Armitage had all but ignored her as they shuttled towards Naboo. He knew she needed space, and for now, at least, he was willing to give it. She could sense him, pacing his office, or the bridge, like a caged animal, never pausing. Some days, he was silent, walking the halls of the Finalizer, watching her, when he thought she wasn't looking. 

It was two days before they were due to arrive at the location of the wedding, and Phasma was teaching Rey how to dance, the waltz, the platinum-haired woman said, as she pressed a button, and multi-layered music filled the training hall. Greta held out a hand, and began to explain the motions of the dance, leading Rey through them. 

It took time, but eventually, the Jedi was able to dance without keeping her eyes on her feet. Greta was thrilled, and they sped up the dance, keeping time with the moment, and that's when Rey saw him. 

Armitage stood in the doorway, hands clenched around a data pad, eyes never leaving her's. For the first time, Rey saw him without his uniform. The white coat and cape that painted him so fiercely, and she tilted her head. He looked softer this way. 

As if sensing her gaze, the Emperor jolted upright, sharpening, eyes returning to the data pad as he turned on a heel, shoes clicking as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Rey noticed - and loved - about Naboo was the amount of green found there. Similar to the jungles of Takodana, but brighter. More lush. 

Before the stormtroopers could check the area for danger, Rey was gone, bounding into the open air, out of the confinement of the ship. Phasma followed at a slower pace, followed by the Emperor and his Knight. 

The pair watched as Rey knelt, fingers trailing through the grass, eyes shining. Even though she had spent four years, traveling and training with Master Luke, she felt a thrill of joy when returning Planetside. 

Ren tensed. The Force thrummed with joy, and Hux glanced up at him. 

"She likes it here." 

It wasn't a question, rather a statement, and the Knight of Ren nodded. Before either could say more, Leia stepped into the courtyard, Luke following close behind. She had shed her General's uniform for a graceful gown of grey and blue, and Luke wore the dusty ash Jedi robes. 

Rey climbed to her feet as the siblings picked their way across the courtyard. Leia bowed, and the Emperor glanced at her dismissively. Kylo, mask-less for once, didn't move to meet his mother's gaze. 

Luke closed the short distance between him and his apprentice, and Rey smiled, ducking her head. 

Her aging master returned the slight smile and he clasped her hand in his. "It's good to see you again, Rey," he tilted his head as Armitage appeared over her shoulder. 

"Master Jedi."

His voice was low, and Rey allowed the Emperor's presence surround her, not nearly relaxing into him, but not shying away either. 

"I take it your travel was uninterrupted?"

Armitage sounded almost disappointed that the pair was there, and Rey elbowed him; turning to glare, and he found he couldn't argue with his intended bride. 

From behind them, Kylo stifled a low sound of amusement, and when Leia turned to her son, Rey saw him freeze and straighten. Her attentions turned to Rey and the Emperor. 

"Uneventful. We arrived last night, and have started making the preparations for both your arrival and the wedding."

With a nod, Armitage turned to Rey, taking a moment to glance back at Phasma. "Lady Rey and I will be in our quarters, if you would please notify me when the seamstresses are here, General?"

"Yes, sir," Phasma nodded as the white-clad emperor held out his arm for his bride, to lead her towards the living quarters they would share.


End file.
